AlterEgo: Transformation
by OverdriveGuardian
Summary: Yuna's change had to be about something.... Look at the Omni Yuna of FFX: Another Lord at the url near the top of the page. Please reply to the questions below the story and spread the news!


**Disclaimer:  I do not own Final Fantasy… Blah, Blah…. you know it.**

**A/N: In case you would like to know, I am writing about the transformation of yuna from FFX to FFX:Another Lord you can view the picture of the transformed yuna at http://www.suteki-square.com/fusionphp/news.php?id=1091038682&mid = (Copy and paste)**

**T****ra****n****s****f****o****r****m****at****i****o****n**

Stage 1: Denial 

"Hey! Yuna!"

"Tidus!"

" I thought you were gone!"

"Nah… I promised I'd be with you always, right?"

"But I saw you disappear… Yeah... I know that's right…"

"I've missed you."

"Me too…"

" I love you."

"I know."

"Are you ever going to wake up, ya?"

"Huh? Ow."

My name's Yuna. It's off the great summoner Yunalesca, who sealed away sin for about ten years… I destroyed it. I'm a worldwide hero; everyone offers me gil when I walk by some people (I usually decline), I get free meals, and I live in this large temple in Besaid because it was the teachings of the enemy in the first place. You could say I have a life of luxury. I wouldn't need anything; I have all I want, right? Wrong. Ever since I had defeated sin, I'm left alone, no one to walk in the woods with. No one to cheer on at a blitzball game… except Wakka's team when they play, but it seems they've lost their winning streak; and their confidence. I've got a hole in my heart, but I can't mend it with fame or fortune, I can only just hold it with my hands, and cover it with the shawl of despair. Sometimes, I feel like dying.

I fall out of bed, and open my eyes. The slick, orange hair curving off the skull of Wakka indicated I was probably late for another meeting… I haven't even eaten anything yet. Sigh. I shoo away Wakka and put on my old outfit, the same old white top and yellow bow… I think I might need a change. I walk out of my room, out of the temple, into the village, and straight into the airship.

"Hey Yunie! Have you eaten anything yet?"

I say no.

"Well, we still have some fruit salad left from breakfast. You slept in again, didn't you?"

I nod.

" I'll go get some then. Be right back."

Rikku then left. I looked around the dock for any sign of Wakka or Lulu. They aren't here. I am the only one on deck. Brother is out playing blitzball for the team. All the other al bhed people except me, Rikku and Cid have left to help in the reconstruction of Home. Cid is still sleeping. I sit in the driver's seat. I can barely read any of the buttons that are on the control panel. I recognize only two buttons; Fire and Ignition. I sit on the seat and press the ignition button. I can hear the rumbling of the engine below.

"What the? Yuna, get out of that seat!"

I don't move. I drive the airship and Cid won't stop yelling. At a certain point, he walks up to me and peels my hands off the controls. I put them back on and push him lightly to the side. He attempts to pick me up, off the seat. I don't budge. I just keep driving until I get to Macalania Lake.

"Yunie! What cha' doing?! You don't know how to drive an airship! Do you want your salad? Ah, _fyed!_"

She walks away. I haven't smiled yet. No smiles from me. I keep driving. Cid tears what hair he has left over out of his head and gives up.

"You're actually doing quite well…and the ship needed a drive… ah what the heck. Knock yourself out!"

"But fyderan! She has a meeting to go to! She can't drive off!"

"Eh?"

I reach macalania after a three-hour drive. I put the ship on autopilot and get out of the seat, past Cid and Rikku who are squabbling over driving the ship, and down the hallway near the exit, where I find Lulu being courted by Wakka. At least someone has a lovelife, I think as I exit. I climb down the ladder on the side of the ship and start the journey to the lake where I had first met Tidus. I roast the fiends that I encounter, expressionless. I wave my nirvana and walk by the carcass. I don't bother picking up the supplemental sphere that lies on the floor. I finally reach my destination. The lake itself.

I step into the water. It feels so cold I feel that I'm cramping up. I wade deeper until I find the spot where Tidus and I had embraced. I felt a hand on my shoulder. No one was there but emptiness and myself. I exhaled and sunk to the bottom of the lake. I lie down and think of that wonderful moment I had with Tidus. I'm running out of air, but my heart does not feel any pain. After lying there alone, I swam back up to the surface. It is cold. I miss the warmth of the embrace. I want to see his face again. Someone grabs me and I turn around hoping it is Tidus, but it is a just a fiend that had found me. 

I jump up and slap the thing with my rod. The little pyreflies float up and into the farplane. 

"Say hi to Tidus for me…if you can."

I start to cry. It will never happen.

****

****

Stage 2: Anger 

****

I walk back to the airship. It's hard to walk away from your most intimate moment, but I have finally stopped denying everything that I see or hear. I can't hide from my feelings anymore. I've got to express myself. I just don't feel I can stay calm collected and gentle anymore. My heart has been ripped out of my chest, and my dreams always stop when I'm about to kiss him…

"WHY MUST EVERYTHING GO WRONG!!!! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

The maesters look at me. I was so zoned out, I had forgotten about the fact I was in the meeting. They were discussing a new type of teaching that could be used in order to keep the world in order. I was disgusted. A teaching always has a ritual or sacrifice in this world. Why can't they realize that? I walked out on the meeting. The maesters attempted to pull me back. I did not wish to go back. I kept going. The force of the pull was too great I lost my footing. I was slowly being pulled to my seat. I was ticked off.

"Leave ME be! Fire!"

I burned the tables and seats. The maesters were surprised. I didn't want to resort to that, but I feel that I really wanted to inside. I feel another presence inside me. Not a spirit, but another personality that made me want to teach them my thoughts. I walked out, the maesters surprised at my work.

"Goodbye. Please do not make me go to these meetings. I personally think they are useless. We have no need for another teaching. We have no need for a threat to the world. WE HAVE NO NEED TO HAVE PEOPLE BE SACRIFICED AT THE FOOT OF THE BEAST!!!"

I had not noticed it, but I started crying. The wound in my heart had opened again. I ran to the airship and decided to talk to Rikku afterwards.

"Ya know Yunie, you seem really different."

"…"

"It's about Tidus, isn't it?"

"…"

"Come on Yunie! I know it is! Can't we all just go to Guadosalam and visit him?"

".."

"Answer me-"

"Rikku, you are a genius!"

" Well. What did you expect from a girl like me?"

We flew off to Guadosalam that day after the meeting. I still felt there was a sword that was stuck in my heart, but I was both sad and happy as we flew.

I smiled.

Then cried.

Then Smiled.

I when we got there, I was welcomed (Although I killed Seymour) and I was escorted to the farplane. I looked around for any trace of Rikku. Se was probably at the manor, talking her way into eating the food again. I called the guards off that followed me and walked through the barrier to the realm of the afterlife. I was the only one there. I thought of Tidus. No luck. I thought again. No signal. I cried out his name. Nothing. I fell to the floor and scrunched my legs to my chest. I had a positive thought.

"He's NOT dead!"

I clapped and laughed, jumped and cried out in joy until I looked behind myself. Tidus stared at me, beside his mother and father. They waved and mouthed out a hello, Tidus mouthing the words "I love you." I ran and jumped off the platform. I was about to run into him when suddenly, the pyreflies scattered. I fell and fell; or at least, I anticipated falling. Rikku had caught me by the arm and I was being slowly pulled up. I got to the top, fine, but my clothes were ruined.

Final Stage: Costume Transformation 

****

"Rikku, I need you to act as a human cover. GET ME TO THE AIRSHIP BEFORE ANYONE SEES ME!!!!"

"Okey Dokey! Where are most of the tears?"

"In the back."

" Okay. Just let me cast this spell… OH NO! Where is my rod?"

"Um, Yunie, You dropped it."

"That's okay. Just get me to the airship please."

Thus, Rikku walked behind me closely, making sure no guado would look upon the world heroine's ripped garments. 

"Okay Yunie! What ya gonna dress in?"

"Give me a pair of your shorts, ah…"

I rip my sleeves of my outfit off my body. I put on the shorts and tell Rikku to get fyderan's weapons. She picks out two guns and gives them to me. The irony. I feel more powerful than before. I practice shooting targets on the wall. Bull's-eye. Months later, my hair grows extremely long. I trim some of it to my normal length, then put the rest in a long tube. I still like the hair ornament, so I keep it. I put on a hood attachment to my neck. I load my guns and walk to the macalania woods. I shoot the fiends head on, and they are killed instantaneously.  Why did I struggle with that rod? 

I later walked to besaid and everyone looks at me as if I had a personality switch. I'm still normal… Right?

The preceding story was about the new appearance of Yuna in the Final Fantasy Series. Consult the website at top, copy, paste, press enter, and be afraid. After peering at the picture please leave a review saying:

1. What you think of the outfit?

2. Do you think her personality will change (Agree with my insight)?

3. Is a gun a good weapon?

4.Will Tidus like it or hate it?

5. Will you buy the game (Not only based on the picture)?

Please leave these in your replies  at this story and spread the news! Squaresoft has gone mad!!!!

OverdriveGuardian


End file.
